Lucky Pennies
by ForeverSmiles
Summary: One lucky day, Vern finds his pennies and his luck takes a turn for the better. Written by that.annoying.kid and ForeverSmiles.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter was written by that . annoying . kid**

"Goddamn it!" Vern cried in dismay as he threw his hands above his head. Clothes were strewn everywhere across his room, his mattress had been flung upside down on his bed and every drawer had been pulled from their rails.

Vern was notorious in the Tessio household for losing things and it drove his mother wild with frustration. At least he wasn't a thug like his older brother, Billy he'd remind himself for comforting when the rest of his family would turn their back to him and roll their eyes at his usual vagueness but he couldn't help it. The more he tried to keep organised, the less it worked in his favour.

He was on his hands and knees searching for the same piece of paper he had in his hands just minutes ago, he swore he placed it neatly on his bureau but it wasn't there when he turned around. For the first time in months he'd finished an assignment on time, and it was the one time he'd lost it. Surely Mrs Coleman wouldn't buy his "My dog ate it" excuse again.

He had gotten the nickname Penny from his friends in grammar school for the time he'd lost his quart jar of pennies and almost lost his mind searching for them and in the privacy of his home, his own mother called him Daphne after 'Daphne the forgetful duck' who had lost her baby ducklings while she was shopping, only to find out that they were with the babysitter the whole time. She hoped to God that he wouldn't have kids and multiply anytime soon, he wouldn't know what to do with them.

He was startled from his own thoughts when the ball of his foot rolled underneath something curved on his bedroom floor. "What the fuck?" The almost fifteen year old mumbled in confusion when the rattle of a jar came from beneath his feet. He kicked at the old jam jar, a handful of pennies inside rattled as it rolled around underneath his sneaker.

Could it be? His eyes opened wide in shock, he couldn't believe it! Those pennies were nearly the death of him back a couple of years ago, they disappeared into thin air only because he lost the map and forgot where he hid them. He remembered the yellow lid on the jar, and he remembered the engraving of "Cottees" on the side of the clear glass jar.

He picked it up and shook it in his hand, it sounds like the same amount that was in there before he thought to himself and called for his mother. "Hey, Ma!"

He raced to the top of the staircase to see her running towards him, "What is it now, Vern?" She asked with an irritated voice as familiar music from her favourite T.V show played from the room behind her, he knew he had interrupted and was somewhat glad in a spiteful way.

He held out the jar to her where his mother rolled her eyes at him unimpressed, "Your father found them while he was cleaning the porch the other week. He told you he found them. Why don't you listen? I'll bet you found them on the floor in your bedroom where you threw them, Vern, how many times have I told you that the floor is not the garbage disposal!"

"Okay. Okay! You can go away now, I'll leave you alone." He snapped and turned his back to her, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Mrs Tessio glared at the shut door as though she could see straight through it at him, his teenage hormones made him just as intolerable as he was moody. She growled in exasperation and headed on downstairs again mumbling to herself, _"I thought we'd had enough trouble with Billy…" _

Behind the door Vern gave her an animated F-You finger, something he would never dare do to in front of her unless he wanted to lose his hand. Damn, she was a bitch! He thought to himself.

There was a kind of relief and finality that he felt while holding the jar of pennies in his hands again. He looked down at them gleefully having already forgotten about his crusade to find his completed Environmental Studies assignment which was actually right where he first left it… downstairs on the dining table.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by ForeverSmiles**

Vern couldn't get to the treehouse fast enough. He was huffing and puffing and the pennies inside the jar made unnecessarily loud noises as he ran, calling more attention to himself. People gave him strange looks, but he was Vern Tessio, so he was used to getting weird looks from others. When he approached the treehouse, he tucked the jar of pennies under his arm and climbed the ladder, racking his knuckles on the bottom of the treehouse.

"That's not the secret knock!" Chris Chambers's voice rang out, slightly irritated. Almost three years and Vern still hadn't bothered to learn their ridiculous secret knock.

"It's Vern! Lemme in!" he chirped, still out of breath and the door to the treehouse flew open and the jeering face of Teddy Duchamp appeared.

"Come on, get up here. We're playing cards and we need another man."

"You guys...you _guys..._holy shit, man..." Vern gasped as he hauled himself into the treehouse while trying to not drop his pennies. "_Look what I found!_"

"Your pennies?" Gordie Lachance asked, looking bewildered.

"Yeah! My dad found them while he was cleaning the porch! Can you believe it?"

"Hold up. You've been looking for those pennies for years, and then your dad finds them _by accident?_ What does that say about you, Vern?" Chris teased, grinning like a madman.

"That he really _is_ as slow as we thought! Or maybe God just hates him," Teddy said.

Vern just stared at them while they were joking. What was the matter with his friends? _He found his pennies._ His pennies had been found. By him. To be spent freely! Couldn't they see the beauty in this?

"So what do you guys want to spend them on? We could go to the mall," Vern suggested and Teddy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"The mall is for girls and faggots."

"It is not!"

"The mall is so gay it's not even debateable."

"Well, fine! I guess you don't get to help me spend all this!" Vern cried, holding up his pennies and Teddy just scowled in defeat.

Which is how all four of them ended up at the mall.

"Teddy's right. The mall's gay," Gordie said after they wandered around for an hour, not able to find anything that Vern wanted to buy.

Teddy threw his hands up in exasperation. "_Thank you!_"

But Vern wasn't paying attention. He was staring off in the distance, his mouth trying and failing to form words while he clutched his jar of pennies to his chest. Emma Wilson. Annie Pollard. Kelly Hightower. More importantly, _Kelly Hightower._ Soon to be Kelly Tessio, he corrected himself, his heart swelling as his friends turned to see what he was staring at.

"Damn." Vern wasn't sure who had said it and quite frankly, he didn't give a fuck. He had been crushing on Kelly Hightower ever since third grade and just the fact that she was walking up to him right now-talking to him? Was she talking to him?-was a guarantee that he would die a happy man.

"Is he mentally retarded or something?" Emma asked Chris, gesturing to Vern and only then did he realize that Kelly was standing in front of him, _speaking_ to him.

"Huh?" he squeaked.

"I _said, _where'd you get those?" Kelly repeated, pointing at the pennies.

"Um. They're mine."

"She can see that. That's not what she asked," Annie snapped but Kelly just shushed her and turned back to Vern.

"That's a _hell_ of a lot of money you got there. Want to get something to eat?"

Vern's heart almost stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been written by that. annoying. kid**

She smiled at him, revealing perfectly lined pearls of white. "Well?" She asked. Wait, what? She was talking to him. Vern Tessio, get with the program! He thought to himself before stammering.

"Uh, sure!"

Gordie stood behind Vern, holding in his laughter and was nudged in the ribs by Chris giving him a serious look.

"Are you alright there, Gordon?" The bitchy tone of Emma aimed fire.

"Nah, I'm all left." He retorted all for Teddy and Chris' amusement.

_"Ohh burn!"_ Teddy chanted in the background. The sound to two hands slapping against each other came after that as someone high fived.

"Emma, shut up! Vern, let's go." Kelly linked her arm around his letting him lead the way.

The couple left their friends in their dust but Vern turned back around to see his loyal gang staring at him in the distance, Teddy flicked out for him an encouraging thumbs up.

"I never knew you were rich?" She said while passing _Haigh's _chocolate shop. "Oh, I love this place!" She pulled him to her side as they admired the colourful foiled chocolates. "Strawberry cream is my absolute favorite!" She sang in his ear and snuck a quick peek at the pennies that he held protectively under one arm.

"I'll buy you one!" He had never been more quick to spend his money, he dug his hands into the pile of pennies that he carried while Kelly smiled greatfully and planted a kiss on the lips.

He paused. The sound of swishing coins ceased immediately. He was frozen. Did that just happen? He asked himself. Because if so, he would never wash his face again he vowed.

He must have said it out loud, because Kelly said, "Yes, that just happened." She sounded nearly as shocked as him.

He handed over his money to the cashier with his hands still trembling. The girl he had been crazy about just kissed him. _Him!_ Vern Tessio, the guy everybody teased about being fat and sometimes for being ugly (which secretly hurt him.)

When their date was over, she kissed him again! Two times in one day, man, he was on a roll.

He bolted from Kelly's home, where they said goodbye and headed breathlessly for the treehouse. Surely, someone would be in there that he could boast to. He climbed up the ladder to the treehouse and flung open the trapdoor without knocking- he didn't care what the clubhouse rules were right now. It was now just before dark and he found only Chris and Gordon playing a half-assed game of go fish.

He smiled widely, feeling like a man. While his friends were playing baseball all afternoon he was on a date. An actual date with an actual girl. He got a kiss, an actual kiss. Not like one of those kisses that grandma left upon his cheek at Christmas and Easter. An actual kiss with actual lips. He felt the same, but he knew that he was different. A changed man.

"What's that look for dude, you look retarded. What's the deal?" Chris said with a cigarette in between his lips, it wobbled side-to-side in his mouth as he spoke.

He traced the edge of his lips in awe "…She kissed me." He smirked. "We actually friggin' kissed, can you believe it!" he couldn't contain his joy. His friends exchanged glances at one another as Vern exploded with giggles and jumped around the treehouse. "I KISSED A GIRL, and I liked it!" he sang. "I loved it, it was great!" He gushed.

"That's great Vern, but Kelly Hightower?" Gordo asked in concern.

He looked confused, "What about her?"

"C'mon, Verno." Chris rationalized. "She's known to be," he paused to flick ash in an ashtray. He hated to bust Vern's bubble because he could see how happy he was and he deserved to be. "Well, she's kind of a bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was written by ForeverSmiles**

"What?" Vern asked, dumbfounded. Then he became angry. What did Chris know about Kelly? Nothing. "You don't even know her."

"And you do?" Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Better than you do, assface!" Vern cried, furiously and yelled a few more obscene things before climbing down the ladder and stomping away from the treehouse. Why couldn't his friends ever just be happy for him and keep their unwanted opinons to themselves?

Vern marched through the streets of Castle Rock, silently fuming to himself when he saw Teddy standing in front of Blue Point Diner with his hands in his pockets talking to...Bethany? Why was Teddy talking to Bethany?

As Vern approached the two, he heard Bethany say, "...and I just, I don't know. I've never felt like this about someone else before, you know?"

Teddy smiled. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Hey, guys," Vern said, trying to be cheerful.

"Vern!" Bethany squeaked, nervously. Teddy just smirked at his best friend, amusingly. Was there something these two weren't telling him? "I, um, I should get going. I'll talk to you guys later. And remember, Teddy - _don't tell anyone!_"

"I won't," Teddy replied as the blonde girl walked off. When she was out of sight, Vern punched Teddy in the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Why are you talking to Bethany?"

Vern and Bethany had met in their shop courses and they became fast friends. They were both shorter and hysterically funny and random and could always find something positive about a crappy situation. Teddy and Bethany didn't really get along all that well. Teddy would make fun of Vern and Bethany would come to his rescue, and they would quarrel. Which was why Vern didn't know why they were sharing secrets and private conversations now.

"I'm allowed to talk to whoever the hell I want to, Vern-o," Teddy boasted, puffing out his chest.

"But Bethany's _my_ friend!" Vern argued. Then it hit him. "You're not...you aren't..._dating_ her, are you?"

Teddy looked even more amused than before. "No, Vern, I'm not. Bethany's too mousy for my taste, anyway."

"So what were you two talking about?"

"None of your business. So how did your date go? Kelly Hightower, I'm impressed."

Vern's jealousy over Bethany quickly switched to delight over his date with Kelly. "She kissed me! Twice!"

"Nice work, Vern-o," Teddy said, clapping his best friend on the back.

Vern's mood quickly went sour. "I told Gordie and Chris about it and Chris said Kelly was a bitch."

"What does Chris know about girls? He and Gordie are a bunch of homos," Teddy said and Vern grinned, knowing that he had done the right thing coming to Teddy for cheering up.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was written by that. annoying. kid**

"So are you seeing her again soon?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning we're going for ice cream and then to the mall."

The very thought of his hands holding hers made his stomach feel butterflies. He had already figured out what he was going to wear on their next date as he made his way to the tree house earlier that afternoon. He just had to get his mother to iron his favourite blue shirt, but first he had to find it. It was hidden somewhere deep in the back of his overflowing closet. He wanted to look nice for her, not just nice but _real _nice.

The two continued their way down Main Street and Teddy decided to walk with Vern until they reached his house. They walked in silence, there was really nothing much to say and there was no use in saying things that weren't interesting until Teddy cleared his throat.

"What you should do, Vern-o," Teddy started before checking for his friends reaction. Vern glanced at Teddy sideways but continued walking. "You should bring her to the clubhouse tomorrow to meet everyone."

Vern nodded quietly, thinking over Teddy's opinion before deciding it was a good idea. "Yeah!" He smiled wide. "If they get to know her, they'll sure find out how nice she really is!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, leading Teddy to a halt and he turned around five steps ahead of him. Teddy gave Vern a funny look before he replied to his expression, "You'll be there too, right?" but Teddy looked doubtful.

"I dunno…" He stammered, he didn't want to be the odd one out again. Since the rest of the gang started mingling with other girls, Teddy felt more like an outsider as the initially small group of four began to multiply.

"Teddy!" Vern pleaded, stomping his foot against the pavement like a child.

He gave in and threw his hands in the air, grumbling "Fine! I'll make an appearance." And he muttered something else under his breathe that Vern didn't bother trying to understand.

Silence surrounded the two again as they turned down Grand street, and then they reached the Tessio household and Teddy stopped awkwardly with his hands in his side pockets.

"Well, good luck tomorrow." Teddy said finally, watching Vern walk across the front lawn to the porch.

He turned around and waved, "Thanks, Teddy. You're a real friend!" He smiled and shut the door behind him.

Teddy walked home, with his face pointing to the ground and his eyes watching his feet, kicking a stone along the way with him. He sure was happy to see his pal so happy with Kelly, and then Chris had his red-headed girl… what was her name? He tried to remember. Then Gordie, well, all the girls liked Gordie.

He felt left out.

**Xxx**

The night had just met the morning light in the sky and Vern awoke from his sleep unusually early.

He didn't sleep well during the night, having woken up countless times after he had drifted to sleep and then jolted awake when his brain reminded him about his date with Kelly in the morning. She was so beautiful… He pictured her smile as he tried to drift off to sleep again, but the pink light of the dawning sun seeped through his closed curtains and distracted him. It was useless!

His feet swung over the edge of the bed and they were met with loose items on the floor scattered out from under his bed. His eyes were still half closed as he shuffled his way through the mess and out of his bedroom to prepare breakfast.

The kitchen smelled of burned toast and poached eggs and Mrs Tessio was fussing over a pot of coffee.

"I ironed your shirt for today, sweetie." She said while looking into the bottom of her coffee mug. He thanked her before returning his attention to the morning cartoons. By the time he had been fed, showered and gotten dressed it was time for him to meet his beautiful date.

He met Kelly at the end of the street where they walked towards Main Street hand in hand. Her hand was so tiny compared to his and if he held it too tight, he worried he'd hurt her. Her skin was so soft in his hand, like silk. He was smiling inside and out, and Kelly could see but she just gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Are you okay, Vern?" She asked, concern clouded over her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to meet the rest of the gang after today?"

She looked anxious and rubbed one side of her face with her free hand. She stuttered before quietly agreeing.

A big huge grin spread across his face. His bright teeth gleamed in the brightness of the sunlight, "This will be great! Sincerely."

He laughed with sheer joy as the two walked down Main Street heading for the mall. It was already hot outside for ten in the morning, and the sun pelted down on them with harsh rays.

Kelly joked around with Vern comfortably, while he paid for their ice cream and movie tickets.

The crucial time of the afternoon came when Vern led her towards the clubhouse. She started to linger behind him slowly and uncomfortably. "You know what, Vern? I don't think this is such a great idea…" She said between deep breaths but he just ignored her in his cheerful way.

"Don't worry Kelly, the guys are great!" He reassured her, but he was unsure deep down but he sincerely hoped for the best.

Kelly followed behind him as Vern led the way up the ladder leading to the trapdoor of the tree house. He opened the door and pulled her up into the small cabin of the tree house gently. He held her hand comfortingly while her eyes scanned around the small looking room. Five pairs of eyes just stared at her awkwardly in the silence that befell everyone.

Chris butted his cigarette before breaking it, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Gordie cleared his throat as if to say something, but the red head interrupted him. "Kelly Hightower. What the _fuck?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was written by ForeverSmiles**

The world seemed frozen as Kelly and the red-headed girl glared at each other.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" the red-head asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring holes into Kelly's forehead.

"Um...Vern wanted to introduce me to his friends," Kelly answered, nervously twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me. _At all times._"

"Hey, Polly, cool it," Chris said, holding up his hands to try to keep the peace.

"_No!_" Polly cried. She was so angry that she was close to tears. "You don't _understand_ what she did to me!"

"Polly, I think you're exaggerating," Kelly said, slightly irritated.

"FUCK YOU!" Polly screamed and pushed past Vern and Kelly to get to the ladder. Chris called after her but she ignored him and went barreling down it.

"Jeez, Chris, I think your girlfriend's PMSing or something," Vern said, trying to get a laugh out of Kelly, and succeeded.

"She's not normally like that," the blonde stuck up for his girlfriend. "Kelly, what did you do to her?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and tossed a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh, it was nothing, really. Polly was just being overdramatic. Like always." When the three boys were still staring at her, awaiting an explanation, she just sighed and said, "Polly told me some not-so-good things about her birth parents. You know she's adopted, right? Well, I may have told a couple people what she told me and now she like, hates me. What a drama queen."

"Oh. Well, that doesn't seem so bad. Maybe Polly just _was_ PMSing, Chris," Gordie said but Chris just glared at him and insisted that Polly usually didn't get upset easily so there must be more to the story than Kelly was telling.

"Whatever," Kelly said, rolling her eyes again as Chris followed Polly down the ladder. No sooner than Chris had left than Teddy appeared.

"Teddy! You came!" Vern cried, excitedly as his best friend sat down in Chris's old spot and lit a cigarette.

"I told you I would. Relax."

They made small talk for the rest of the time and Vern was happy that his friends seemed to really like Kelly. She was funny, nice, cool, sarcastic...much better than Polly, in his opinion. Chris should make sure his girlfriend got her head checked before letting her back here.

Finally, Kelly bid them goodbye. Vern offered to walk her home but she said she could manage by herself.

"So, Vern, Kelly's some girl," Teddy said, taking a drag on his cig.

"She sure is!" Vern chirped.

"Yeah. Chris and I sure were wrong about her," Gordie agreed.

"So, uh, Vern-o...how much money you got left?" Teddy asked and Vern rattled his brain to search for what his friend was talking about. Oh, the pennies! Of course!

"Uh...I think they're nearly gone," Vern admitted, his shoulders sagging. But he quickly perked up. "But it was worth it! Kelly's _so_ worth it!"

"You sure about that, Vern?" Gordie questioned.

"Yes! Absolutely sure!"


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was written by that . annoying . kid**

Vern couldn't believe his luck every time he caught a glimpse of Kelly's beautiful face. _I can't believe she likes me,_ he thought to himself, but then the echo of Gordie's concerned voice echoed in his head.

"Are you sure she's worth it?"

He couldn't say no, because in his heart she totally was worth it!

However, on this particular windy Sunday morning he began to question himself again.

At first when they met up underneath the tree house she hadn't greeted him with her usual warm smile and shy cuddle, instead her expression was cold and she kept her distance not even daring to reach for his hand as they stared to walk towards the park.

"Are you okay?" He asked curiously. She nodded her head keeping her eyes focused on the nearing greenery of the parklands ahead. He gently reached for her hand, but she quickly hid them in her jeans pockets.

To what he thought was his better judgement he decided not to push the issue any further and they continued to walk in excruciating silence. That was until the couple had arrived at the field and saw their friends preparing a game of baseball for the large group of Castle Rock kids.

A boy named Johnny Ruffo made his way towards Vern and Kelly, his sandy blonde hair blowing in the wind. He was the new kid in town and he had the attention of a lot of interested young girls. His blonde hair and cheerful smile was easily confused with those of Chris Chambers, but everybody warmed to Johnny's charm, except for Vern whose stomach leapt in his throat as the sight of Johnny and Kelly exchanging warm glances at each other.

"Sorry Vern, but I have to talk to Johnny." Kelly skipped away in of the blonde boy.

A light pat on his shoulder woke Vern from his initial state of shock, he turned to find Teddy Duchamp holding a grim expression.

"Sorry dude." He said quietly. "Bethany's here though." He said with a glint of hope in his voice.

Bethany was at Teddy's side, standing rather uncomfortably close. Her hair had been tied back into a low ponytail and her cheeks stood out from her face like two small puffer fish sprinkled in freckles. She smiled at Vern, but received no reply.

"Don't worry." Teddy had mumbled in her ear but loud enough for Vern to overhear. A tinge of jealousy rose within Vern so strongly he pushed his way past Teddy and ran all the way home like ass - as Teddy would have put it. But he chased after him, because he knew that Vern deserved to be happy.

If Vern knew what was right for him, he would know it was Bethany Ward. The most special friend that he ever had, but he was too jealous to see anything.


End file.
